fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Haar
Haar (ハール, Hāru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and later in the sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. =Personality= He takes a very calm, nonchalant attitude towards everything and constantly has trouble staying awake. In many situations throughout both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, Haar is usually propped somewhere for a nap. He also, on several occasions, comments about how he might get away with sleeping during battle or marches. Haar's desire for nap time is often compared to Forde from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: Forde also liked to sleep in the midst of a fight. Some fans also compare it to Ilyana's perpetual hunger. There is also some evidence that Haar and Jill harbour feelings for each other. In a Base Conversation, Ike asks Haar about how he feels about Jill. "Well I thought, you know, with the whole living under the same roof and all." Haar offhandedly replies that, "She is simply the daughter of my dead teacher. Nothing more." However, his actions contradict his statement. Haar constantly goes out of his way to try and protect Jill, and in one of the battles where the forces lead by Micaiah and Ike meet on the battle field Haar can talk to Jill and convince her to join his side (Ike's side), he also says that he will not fight her. Marcia even points out to Haar that if Jill was in trouble he would have no problem coming to her help. =Character History= Path Of Radiance Haar was once a Wyvern Lord of Daein who was attached to Shiharam's fleet. Before this, he was a member of Begnion's Holy Dracoknights. Along with Shiharam, he left for Daein due to the senate's corruption. Shiharam, the leader of the defected Wyvern riders, is very fond of Haar and looks to him as the son he never had. Haar, although sleepy and paticularly lazy, is an exceptional fighter and easily became Shiharam's second-in-command. Shiharam also trusts Haar to look after his daughter Jill when she joined his Wyvern division. In Chapter 20 of Path Of Radiance, when Shiharam was commanded to fight Ike and his forces, including the defected Jill, he requested that Haar retreat from the battlefield so that he wouldn't get hurt or killed. Shiharam's forces eventually lost that battle. Later Haar will join in chapter 23 of Path of Radiance if Jill talks to him. During the conversation, Haar told her that he wanted revenge on Daein for Shiharam's death. He had been trying to get close to Petrine so he could kill her, but he didn't get the chance, although the other draconknights suspected him. Haar then stays with Ike's forces throughout the remainder of the Mad King's War. Radiant Dawn After the Mad King's War ended, Haar began flying across the continent as a cargo carrier with Jill since Shiharam's fleet had been decimated in the fighting. Haar and Jill had started a Wyvern delivery service to make a living. He becomes involved in quelling the Crimean rebellion when Marcia pressures him into defending Elincia and Leanne, who were caught up in a battle with some Begnion Wyvern Riders who wished to capture Leanne. Haar had been flying through the battle on a delivery that was never finished. He later helps Ike during the Begnion-Laguz war along with the other troops that were gathered to quell the civil conflict within Crimea's borders. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 23: Talk with Jill Base stats |Wyvern Lord |Wind |11 |47 |21 |8 |19 |17 |12 |20 |10 |13 |42 |9 |Lance - B Axe - B |Guard |Brave Axe Growth rates |65% |60% |5% |60% |35% |15% |45% |15% Support conversations *Makalov *Jill Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Prologue: Talk with Marcia, available in Prologue and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | |△ | | | |◎ | | |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Dragonmaster |Wind |11 |46 |23 |2 |24 |20 |13 |23 |7 |12 |42 |9 |Axe - A Lance - A |Cancel Canto |Steel Axe Javelin Growth rates |30% |70% |5% |70% |30% |45% |65% |20% Biorhythm Haar's Conversations If the player so chooses to bring Haar to the Tower, he can have unique conversations with certain bosses. Perhaps this is evidence showcasing what his role sufficed for him in the Begnion army. Haar vs. Lekain Haar: Why is it that authority figures are always so unwilling to let go of their power? The world could flip upside down and you'd be trying to boss around gravity. Lekain: You clearly know nothing of me, lout! To oppose me is to oppose the goddess Ashera herself! Haar: That's strange... I always thought that role was filled by the apostle. But who can keep up these days? So you're defending the goddess... but will she do the same for you? Haar vs. Hetzel Hetzel: Wait... I remember you... You were one of the dracoknights that fled to Daein, defying the senators... You opposed the almighty Begnion and the word of the goddess... Why? Why would you defy such power? Haar: You could live another lifetime, and you'd still never understand. Haar vs. Levail Levail: Captain Haar! You are still alive! Haar: What happened that you didn't expect me to survive? Levail: Um... Nothing, I suppose. It's just that it's been a while since you left Begnion. Haar: Yeah. Twenty years ago, wasn't it? Levail: I was still very young at the time. You had just been dubbed a knight. Oh, it brings back such memories... The bravery of the dracoknights, especially the Fizzart Platoon. It was legendary among the soldiers. But then you suddenly defected to Daein. Haar: I got sick of taking orders from corrupt senators, so I ditched the country with General Shiharam. Levail: I joined the army after I came of age. But it was different after you all left. It was as if you took its spirit with you. The only exception was General Zelgius, the general of Duke Persis's army. Haar: I see. Is that why you're under his command? Levail: Yes. He is the last true knight. I will die for him. Haar: Yes, Levail. You will. Levail: How I dreamed of fighting a proper foe! I am honoured, Sir Haar! Have at you! Haar vs. Sephiran Haar: We never spent much time together when I was in Begnion. But, Sephiran... I think I know you pretty well. Sephiran: I haven't forgotten you, Haar. Shiharam's hotshot young protege. You were both exemplary soldiers. Your defection from the Begnion dracoknights was a huge loss. Haar: Hmmm... Sort of like the huge loss when the senators managed to defeat all those great changtes you proposed? Sephiran:.. Haar: I suppose if any of those changes had happened, we wouldn't be here now. Am I wrong? Sephiran: An interesting question... I'm honestly not sure, but that's all I can say about that. Haar: Too bad. For you, and for me. Death quote "Ah, my friend... I know I was a burden... But now...you too...are free... Finally... Commander Shiharam...!" Epilogue *'Black Tempest' (黒疾風) Though unparallelled in strength as a dracoknight, Haar never fought again. Rather, he carried cargo in Talrega. If Haar and Jill share a A-Level Support at the game's end, Jill will be said to make Talrega prosper with her husband. It should be noted that is not explicitly stated that Haar is her husband. But is, because without the support, Jill doesn't marry. =Etymology= In Hebrew, Haar means mountain. =Gallery= File:Haaringame.gif File:Haar.jpg|Haar as he appeared in Path of Radiance Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters